dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshisaurus (3.5e Monster)
Yoing! There was a strange sound, and suddenly your bag was gone, followed by a few metallic crunches and a distasteful PTHOO! Your coin bag hits you square in the face as a strange raptor-like dinosaur pipes its bulbous head through the bushes, a frog-like tongue snapping out at irregular times. The yoshisaurus is a strange dinosaur vaguely resembling a raptor of some sort, devoid of feathers and scales which are small. It's body is bulbous and smooth, appearing almost like a frog, and like a frog it possesses a long sticky tongue capable of lashing out in the blink of an eye. Intelligent for dinosaurs, they possess a simple languages of grunts and other noises. They are shy creatures, easily spooked, but if befriended they may be trained as a mount and will remain brave, so long as their rider is about. In spite of their predatory frames, the yoshisaurus is an omnivore, eating fruits and berries as well as anything small enough to fit in its mouth. Their claws are mobile as hands, but short and difficult to work with. They do not typically use weapons but are capable of holding or throwing objects from their forearms. Curious and hungry, riders should take care not to leave small fruit-sized objects hanging around, like coin bags... Combat Alone, a yoshisaurus always flees if it feels threatened. Only in great number or with a rider does it stay to fight. When not directed by the rider, yoshisauruses show a modicum of tactical thinking, preparing particular dangerous eggs with their Strange Egg ability and throwing them en masse at approaching enemies, before fleeing into cover and tongue-attacking and grappling opponents, pulling them into the brush, and attempting to defeat them one by one. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a yoshisaurus must hit must hit an opponent least one size category smaller than itself with its tongue attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Spit Out (Ex): If an opponent starts out swallowed or grappled by the yoshisauruses' mouth, the yoshisaurus may spit him out with great force as a standard action. The target flies up to 60 feet away, taking 6d6 points of fall damage damage and making a Reflex save DC 18 or fall prone. Any opponents in the 60 foot line of the launched target must also make the same reflex save or fall prone as they are bowled over. The save DC is Strength based. Swallow Whole (Ex): The yoshisaurus can try to swallow a grabbed opponent of Small or smaller size by making a successful grapple check. Once inside, the opponent takes 1d6+5 points of crushing damage plus 1d6+5 points of acid damage per round from the yoshisaurus’ digestive juices. A swallowed creature can cut its way out by dealing 15 points of damage to the yoshisaurus’ digestive tract (AC 14). Once the creature exits, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. The yoshisaurus' gullet can hold 2 Small, 8 Tiny, 32 Diminutive, or 128 Fine or smaller creatures. Strange Egg (Su): Yoshisauruses are egg laying creatures, but they have an unusual habit of laying purposefully augmented eggs containing bizaare properties. A yoshisaurus can have up to their constitution modifier in strange eggs (typically 3, minimum 1) at a time, if they lay another previous eggs loose their supernatural properties. The egg types are identifable by nature of their coloration, spots, and markings, and are activated by either breaking the egg or throwing it. Doing so is a standard action similar to drinking a potion, and provokes attacks of opportunity. Laying a strange egg takes a full-round action, and a yoshisaurus may create up to eggs 3/day. The following egg types are available: Animal Companion/Special Mount The yoshisaurus may be used as an animal companion or special mount, available as a creature with their effective druid or paladin level -6 (thus able to be obtained at level 7). ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Companion